In the past, liquid vaporizers which use a wick and a heating device have either had fixed electric plug pins as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,177 or had electric pins which rotate relative to the shell connected by wires to a fixed heater element as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,546 and 5,095,647. The reason for using rotating plug pins is that it is important for the proper functioning of the wick that the wick be essentially perpendicular to the ground. However, depending on the way the electric plug outlet is installed, the orientation of the plug pins can vary by 90 degrees.